


Family Ties

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Prometheus Unbound, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight for a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Prometheus Unbound.
> 
> I sometimes do humour.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Jesus wept,” Daniel grimaced as Vala aimed a fire extinguisher at his crotch.

“Ah well. There goes the family,” Vala sighed victoriously.

“I was warned about women like you,” Daniel vehemently muttered.

“Women like me?” Vala asked. “You mean assertive, feisty, gorgeous. Do I need to carry on?”

“Yeah more trouble than you’re worth. Oh and thank you for damaging my livelihood.”

Vala grinned. “Always happy to reduce the family ties.”

“You’re lucky I don’t punch you,” Daniel admitted.

“Are you scared of hitting a girl?” Vala questioned.

“I’m not scared of hitting girls. I do really need an icepack."


End file.
